


Stilettos

by Kittehpire, Pandagirl (Gayestwolf)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Car Sex, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Stiletto Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittehpire/pseuds/Kittehpire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayestwolf/pseuds/Pandagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was cramped in the back of the little Wrangler and Justin couldnt quite spread his legs far enough without falling off the seat. So Brian had to position himself awkwardly, setting his knees against the heels of the stilettos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stilettos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not affiliate myself with the show in any way. This is purely a work of fiction and imagination.

The stilettos, which Brian had somehow managed to coax Justin into wearing, clanked together noisily as he hopped into the jeep. "Why am I wearing these?" He asked.

"Because you're madly in love with me." Brian replied, kissing him passionately. Massaging Justin's tongue with his own and nuzzling his nose on his cheek. 

They were both in the jeep now and, along with the stilettos, Justin was wearing bright blue booty shorts, and a lacy black tank. Which were all pretty easily removed by Brian's skilled hands.

They were parked outside Brian's apartment but they had already started in the backseat and decided to stay and finish the act right there. 

Justin lay facing opposite of Brian with his hands pressed against the window. It was cramped in the back of the little Wrangler and Justin couldnt quite spread his legs far enough without falling off the seat. So Brian had to position himself awkwardly, setting his knees against the heels of the stilettos. 

As he slid in his length Justin moaned in a loud purr of a sound and Brian's hands slid up from Justin's waist into his hair, grabbing it as he thrust. He would make Justin scream and tremor as he rode him furiously, actually enjoying the pain in his own knees and inflicting a pleasurable amount to Justin by yanking on his hair vigorously.

"Fuck" he heard Justin whisper under his breath, gasping it out. Brian was close already and he could'nt restrain it any longer as he released thrashing about eratically, his orgasm engorged him and he hardly noticed Justin moaning and writhing underneath him. 

He pulled out hesitantly as the ribbed condom clung inside of Justin's ass even as the arousal pulled out. Releasing a waterfall of the milky fluid. Still in a haze from the undeniable pleasure, and, in a rush to save his leather upholstery lapped up his own juices. 

Quickly his own taste filled him and this was something he had never experienced, and in a brilliant reflection of the night Justin to wanted to taste Brian and in more ways than one. 

Adjusting position quickly his head bent down to lick Brian's scarlet knees and up to kiss him feverently. Enveloping the taste of Brian's blood and cum in his mouth, acknowledging all that this was and what there was to be.


End file.
